thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Emil Castagnier
Background Emil lived in Palmacosta with his parents when the Chruch of Martel started the Blood Purge. During the attack, Emil's parents were killed and he was told to go live with his Aunt and uncle, although they treated him bad. Emil's day in Luin begins with a howl of a monster waking him up. He wanders around town, eventually bumping into Richter, who saves him from some bullies. Richter ends up having quite the impact on Emil, saying things that inspired him to perservere until the end of the game, one of his quotes being, "Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality." As quickly as he met Richter, he parted with him, as he didn't know of who he was looking for - a girl with a red gem on her forehead. However, some chaos outside Luin gave Emil the chance to sate his curiosity as to what was going on with the recent monster influx, despite not truly being able to defend himself. It was then that he first met Marta, who saved him. When Marta came under attack by Richter though, due to the Ratatosk core on her head, Emil formed a pact with the Centurion Tenebrae and became a Knight of Ratatosk. Arc 1 Arival Emil was walking into town when the Biogate sent him to Zaphias. When he arrived, he accidently stured up the Knight's and tried to flee. When he was cornered, Ratatosk mode took over and he defeated them, sparing them for little reason. When Zelda, Danny and Suicune appeared, Emil was scared to meet them but worked up the courage to go with them and go to the castle. When he arrived, he learned that the city was going to be attacked by a army of Angels lead by Mithos. Although scared, Emil refused to backdown and stayed with them to fight. The battle of Zaphias As night fell, Emil and Danny were sent to fight the main front. The battle went well and when things seemed to be going well, Emil turned to help the others. While on his way, Emil spotted a strange robed figure running away from the scene. Giving chase, Emil tried to attack but the figure managed to use the Overgrowth, which was caused by a large amount of Aer, to lose Emil. As he tried to find the figured, Emil ran into two Angels carrying Naoto Shirogane, a girl who had been captured and turned into a angel after being kidnapped at the Tower of Salvation. Emil killed the two angels and prepaired to fight Naoto, only to see her satrt following him. Learning her name from her Decetive Badge, Emil had Naoto follow him to the castle where after fighting off the remaining angels, Emil joined the assault on Mithos Yggdrasill and managed to land a powerful attack on him. With Emil's help, the group managed to kill Mithos and save Zaphias from his threat. Arc 2 Following the three month timeskip, Emil remained in Zaphias with Naoto. However, thanks to Kratos's information, Emil knew how to find a possible way to help save Naoto from her Chosen status. Emil left Zaphias with Naoto following and began the long journey to altessa's house. When they finally arrived, Emil learned from Altessa that he needed a Unicorn horn to make a Rune Crest. After a accidental outburst, Emil left to find the unicorn. He and Naoto found one in the Bamboo forest where Naoto approached it and received its horn. After, emil headed back and gave the horn to Altessa. Altessa made a rune crest for Naoto, Aki, Wasp, and static. With all four returned to normal, the chosens thanked him. However, Emil was informed by Naoto that they had a mission: Find the Unicorns and discover the threat they mentioned. Despite his worry, Emil decided to follow Naoto to Neo Domino city. Sidetracted by Neo Domino Emil and Naoto headed to Neo Domino rather then follow the other chosens. As they journyed there, the two talked casually. Emil learned a little of Naoto's past and she said she would leave the choice of their destination to him though he couly only agree with their destination as Neo Domino. After a long walk, they arrived and Naoto decided they should check in with the Sector Security Officers. However, Naoto realized that she needed to find clothes that were not made by Cruxis. The two went to a local clothing store where they found new, and better clothes for Naoto and a more modern outfit for Emil. With that problem fixed, alongwith more hinting at a mutial crush on the other person, Emil and Naoto headed to Sector Security HQ. When they did arrive, the officers were quick to pull them aside and question them having seen them on Secruity cams. Despite his best intention to help Naoto, Emil nearly made things worse though Naoto managed to convince them to let them go. Free, Naoto and Emil headed off to Martha's house just as Victoria casted the ultimate magic spell, Meteor, by mistake. Emil was too scared to try and stop it but Naoto and a few others managed too. Entering, Emil and Naoto greeted Martha and the other people at her house, including Alice Liddle, Akihiko Sanada, Lyre, Judai Yuki, Raine Sage, and Kratos Aurion. After Naoto spoke to them, she put her hand on the T.V. However, Emil tripped and fell into the Tv world by accident. Burning Palmocosta After falling into the TV world, Emil found himself a in a carbon copy of his home, only this time, it was on fire like when Llyod attacked. Scared, Emil could only go on ahead when his Shadow appeared before him. Taunting Emil about being weak and being something of a monster, Emil went Ratatosk mode and attacked but was unable to hit the shadow from inside his barrier of flames. At that moment, Naoto and and a group assembled to help him arrived. The group fought shadow Emil after emil passed out. Waking up, emil almost denied his shadow, but quickly admitted that his shadow was right. After confessing his feeling over Naoto, Emil accepted his shadow and gained the Persona Loki and the Wild Card. Tired, Emil passed out. As he slept, Emil's mind ventured to the Velvet Room. There, he met Igor, the one in charge of the Velvet room. Despite Emil's worry and concern, he accepted Igor's advice before he woke back up. Emil was still weak and tired but he accepted help from Naoto to be put on a dinosaur summoned by Kenzan. Waking up back at Martha's house, Emil awoke just as Yuan arrived to take Yusei back. Remembering him from Zaphias as the masked man, Emil ran at Yuan and tried to attack. More TV world shinniegans The next day, Emil sat on the front steps of Martha's house. Feeling bad for what he caused, Emil was sitting alone and reflecting over the shadows words to him before Naoto and Yusei approached him as well as Yosuke, who left, but not before forming the Magican Arcana Social Link with Emil. Emil briefly talked to them, but he spotted a strange door and approached it. This door lead him to the Velvet Room where he ended up meeting Igor's assisstant, Margret. The two talked briefly before Emil snapped out of it and found himself still on the steps of Martha's house. Naoto, wanting to go to Inaba, asked if they could and Emil agreed to it. The two decided to enter the TV world, which would be quicker, and slightly safer then going across land. As they did, Naoto carried Emil as they flew from Burning Palmocosta and headed towards the entrance. The two talked and Naoto agreed to let Emil see the place where she gained her Persona one day. This touching moment was cut short though when Souji Seta, mistaking the glow of Naoto's mana wings for a shadow, attacked them with his persona. The attack caused Emil to lose his grip and fall. Naoto saved him, but Emil strangely had entered Ratatosk mode from it. The two landed near Souji and his other friends, Neku Sakuraba and Ryoji Mochizuki. The two explained that they had woken up inside the T.V. world and that Aki Izayoi was ahead. The group ventured ahead and reached the final room in Aki's dungeon, the Overgrown onservatory. As they arrived, Aki denied her shadow and passed out. The shadow went berserk and attacked the group. Emil, Naoto, and Souji became the main fighters while Ryoji tried to free Aki, who was now stuck in a cage(Neku passed out as part of his pact with Aki). Emil used Loki though he was knocked down by Shadow Aki's fire attacks though Naoto managed to get him back up. As things looked a bit harder for the group, Emil, who had snapped out of Ratatosk mode, remembered Igor and Margets words and switched to the persona Dist. As shadow aki aimed to attack him though, Naoto used Mind Charge and Photon to knock the shadow down, leetting the three perform a all out attack and defeat her. With the fight over, Emil approached Aki and helped comfort her, joking that this was the second time he saved her. Aki accepted her shadow, and the group left for Inaba to rest from their battle. A few hours later, Emil, Naoto, and Souji were walking from Naoto's grandfathers house when they ran into Yusei and Jade Curtiss. As they briefly talked, Ventus ran forward and bumped ito Yusei, causing his hologram to break. Ventus told them that a friend, Eve had appeared on the T.V, meaning she had been thrown in. Naoto however decided to go find the Unicorn she had a hint for while Emil would take care of the T.V world with Souji, Jade, and the others. Personality Emil is a typically meek and timid kid. Due to the death's of his parents, he became a coward who cringe's at the thought of violence and can't even muster courage to defend himself. His meeting with Richter and Marta however changed that and made him stronger, to where he stands up for himself. He still is hesitant and lacks too much confidence. After he receives his pact, he change's, his voice deepen, his eyes turn red, and his attitude bolder. In the duration of this phase, Emil is more violent and blood-thirsty, which is why some call him a monster. This form is later on called "Ratatosk Mode". He also is a bit oblivous to love due to Marta's antics. Since his (mis)adventure in the T.V. World, Emil has become more open with himself and more willing to speak about his problems. Having also confessed his feelings though not sure of himself yet, Emil has gained more courage for himself. Skills Master Swordsmen:When in Ratatosk mode, Emil's skills with a blade are enough to where even when he has little practice, he can fight some of the most skilled swordsmen like Llyod, and Richter on even grounds. Though not as skilled as those two mentioned characters, Emil knows how to use a blade and can defend himself and fight if needed. Speed:Unlike other Tales of main heroes, Emil is very fast and quick. His attacks are quick allowing good combos and allowing him to fight and defeat foes quick and easy. Expert Monster pact:Due to the conditions of Ratatosk mode, Emil can make a pact with monsters and have them fight as a ally. He is fairly skilled in it and has tamed several creatures prior to his arrival. Wild Card:After defeating his shadow inside the T.V. World, Emil gained a Persona but as a unforseen side effect also gained a Wild Card. With it, Emil can switch his Persona to any arcana and use a new persona. Fighting Style Emil uses a quick and speedy attack style. Each attack is a random swing that hopes to hit. As a result, Emil is very hard to predict and too quick to antcipate. He isn't very durable though due to his speed and is a bit reckless. All of his arte's are Basic Tales of but are quick and ment to be fast. Emil's mystic arte is a series of slashes followed by a strike filled with flames and power. Emil also has Auin Sop Auir,a powerful light themed attack thoughit depletes him. Persona After falling into the T.V. world and defeating his Shadow, Emil gained the persona Loki, of the fool Arcana. Loki is a ice persona that uses the strongest Ice attack Niflehiem. However, as a unforseen side affect of Ratatosk's pressence in him, Emil's persona changed to the wild card. Much like Minato, Minako and Souji, Emil can swap persona's from different arcanaes in a fight. Currently his roster includes: Dis of the Magician Arcana, Power from the Justice, and Nebiros of the Hermit. Category:Character Category:Tales Of Category:Game Category:Male Category:Naruto195